Institute Tales
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Small collection of stories and oneshots written for patreon patrons and commissioned stories with additions. Will largely be short, and in no way will be mainly updated, but will hold all prompts that is to be posted here and other sites.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of splashing waves and the distinct roar of an engine filled the night air, mingling the senses of anyone still awake at the late hour along with the suffocating smell of fumes that erupted from the massive warship steadily making its way to its destination. The light of the moon as it hung overhead was met with the active lights of the ship, giving enough vision for anyone looking to work during the night. Few souls lingered at the darkest hour well past midnight but far from daybreak, and those few souls either served some purpose or couldn't sleep due to nocturnal instincts. Neither was the case for the leader of the giant vessel and commander of the souls that filled the ship.

Riven leaned against the railing of the Fury company battleship, staring blankly into the darkness of the night as her vessel moved towards the destination of Ionia to link with their fighting countrymen in effort to secure dominance on the spiritual continent. She was attired in her casual tunic without her armor, her mystical runic blade for once void from her body. Her hair was of course tied up into the ponytail on her head, and her arms were wrapped in bandages courtesy of the recent days of training her swings building up bruises to her palms and straining her wrists. Rumors and tales of vast magical resources and riches that would leave the most minimal soldier in care similar to that of the high general had everyone teeming with anxiousness, and at first Riven was no exception.

That is until the nightmares began.

It was probably a week prior, days before she was assigned to join her fellow Noxians to secure the island nation, where she began to see visions. Horrific images of brutal violence by the hands of her apparent countrymen, and the single picture of her battalion expressions of pain as everything around her was razed to the ground. The sight of her closest friends, or those she considered her friends at the time were of terror and agony as their lives were melted into the ground beneath them.

These visions plagued her sleep, both during the day and at night, ultimately barring her from peaceful rest since then. The only difference between the last few nights and this night was the fact that as the hour of battle drew closer, their destination to be met come dawn, her visions grew more gruesome, the sounds of her subordinates screaming in anguish her name, as if damning her for leaving them to perish roared in her thoughts until the sound was like scratches of metal on metal, forcibly waking her to a cold sweat and a mile a minute heartbeat. Their calls to her echoed in her thoughts even at this moment where the salty air tainted by the ships smoke filled her lungs. She had no clue where or why these visions came to be, but she felt the growing more anxious about touching ground with such vivid images plaguing her.

"Good morning, Commander Riven," a voice called from behind, interrupting the warrior's train of thought as she stared into the ocean's dark horizon. Riven turned her gaze to meet those emerald green hues of one of the newer members to her company. She saw that he was bare of his helmet, which was only fitting since it was a moment to rest before battle; a calm before the storm. His short-cut brown hair lightly rustled with the wind of the ocean as it passed them. He was about a head taller than the commander, but nearly four years her junior. It was just by the look in his eyes that Riven knew who was approaching her.

"Sorun. What brings you out here at this time of night? Light's out was hours ago," Riven returned. The male merely scratched the back of his head and looked away as he was left in the spotlight faster than he wished.

"Well Commander…I couldn't sleep. Decided some fresh air would help my nerves but I don't think that is the case," he answered. Riven scowled as she felt her skin crawl at the title she had used. While she no doubt earned it, and was proud to hold it with her nation, something about the way her home was progressing left her uncertain to the value it held. Of course, voicing it was near treason, so she remained silent about it to all but her company.

"What has you restless? Most of Fury passed out on hitting the pillow, anxious to hit dirt before the bed."

Once again, Sorun looked away meekly. Riven raised her eyebrow at the near foreign behavior of her countryman and subordinate. "Can…Can I be honest with you, Commander?" he asked. "And if you don't like what you hear, I'll be glad to swab the ship until we reach ground at dawn for my…cowardice."

Cowardice? That word alone started brawls in Noxus, and it even made a few lives short for those who had a strict distaste for it. The recruit saying it suddenly as if it was bile in his throat surprised Riven to the point of intrigue.

"I am all ears. And I don't punish honesty, Sorun," Riven returned.

"…I am kind of scared to fight," he admitted, which made Riven's eyes jump. "W-well, not like that! I wouldn't be a soldier if I was scared to fight. I mean, I am nervous of the war."

"…Elaborate," Riven said plainly crossing her arms as her interest piqued. This was something so seldom in her homeland that seeing it before her only made her anxious to the reason.

"While I have no difficulty in a battle one on one with my peers and the occasional enemy, the idea of going to invade and battle a nation that held no contempt or content with Noxus for the rumored benefits of its land leaves a sour taste in my mouth. And we have yet to truly face these people before," he explained, moving to lean against the rail beside Riven to gain comfort. "I mean, what if they have some power we want, but don't understand, and use it against us? What if we head on that beach in the morning to find our own forces razed beyond repair and our own graves dug for us to fall into? I may not be the strongest or most tactical warrior in Noxus, but I trust my instincts about something like this."

Riven drank in his words slowly, observing him for any misplay or forfeit to his words. When she found none, she looked away and sighed, not exactly sure how to deal with this situation.

"A few things, Sorun," she began, earning his gaze. "I am surprised, to say the least, about your position on all of this. Had you been in Blood or Iron company, the commanders would have you executed for this kind of talk at worst, and rotting in a cell in the least."

Sorun looked to her with a panicked expression, to which she raised her hand to halt his argument. "but as I said previously, I do not punish honesty." She interrupted him. "What I find odd, though, is the level of conscience you have in regards to it all. Everyone here is going because of promised benefits or the patriotism of our home. Is it that you wish not to fight for Noxus?"

"Far from it, Commander! I would be glad to lay down arms for the place I was born in. My parents, friends and siblings were proud to see me join your company, and even more so when I told them I would be on front line with you in the invasion," he answered. Somewhere in the back of Riven's mind, she wished she could say the same wholeheartedly, but the horrors of her nightmares of the tainted agenda that circled leadership detained her ability to commit to the idea.

"It's just that the idea of doing it all…for some fabled power? Power that we were raised to acquire on our own through hard work and determination? It just doesn't add up to me, and that makes it hard to swallow going into war like this. I guess I just need some motivation to fight this."

Riven hummed in thought at the mention. _Motivation._ What was her motivation to fight for Noxus in a war unwarranted? Had it been against Demacia or some enemy she knew by fact was against their ideals, she would have asked to jump into battle. But all of this seemed so wrong to her from the start, and her nightmares only gave incentive to that bile in her throat about it all.

"Sorun, allow me to be honest with you here," Riven began. "Your position on this war? I can relate to. I myself am not certain about the justification of fighting a nation that held no contempt against us, and certainly for something we otherwise would have on our own. But I fight because I was raised to. I fight to represent the true meaning of being Noxian, and that is freedom to do and be what you want so long as you have the strength to believe in it. If the higher ups believe we can achieve more from Ionia, then I am obligated to follow that belief. Just like you are."

She had realized she said obligation instead of desire. Detachment. Always the first step to exile in truth. Luckily for her, he didn't catch it.

"If you don't mind me asking Commander, what do you believe in? What do you fight for?" Sorun asked. Riven opened her mouth, but couldn't answer without feeling her throat burn from whatever lie she may tell, or the guilt of the truth. She swallowed her burn.

"I fight…to protect those I care for. And to correct the bad that was believed of Noxus." She half lied. Sorun didn't think of it as she said it, which was her blessing and curse. The newest person under her was within impression that she wholeheartedly cared, when she wasn't sure anymore if she could.

"Well…I don't know what I can fight for, to be honest commander," he replied.

"Well, your family and friends, right? They mean something to you if them being proud of you kept you going into my company," Riven assured. "And I am certain a strong soldier as yourself has some young lady back home awaiting your return?" Sorun shrugged.

"I guess…it still doesn't validate it all, and I feel like there should be something less cliché than family and friends," Sorun admitted. Riven could understand, since she had no immediate family of her own and she was disillusioned to whatever friendships she may have now.

"Maybe the thought of what to fight for will purge your inability to sleep?" Riven suggested, leaning off the rail.

"And if that doesn't work?" Sorun retorted.

"I'm not sure. Before all this, when I was restless I would just force myself to be tired by working out."

"But we don't have any training equipment on board."

"And you see me here now, right?" Riven added with a smirk. Sorun chuckled and shook his head.

"That reminds me, Commander. Why are you out here? I figured you would want to get some rest before touchdown," he asked. Riven wasn't sure she could tell him of her nightmares and further discourage him from their duty. It was already bad enough that she thought their home was something of a shadow to itself. No need to start a coup.

"I felt uncomfortable in my bed alone. Too quiet for someone like me," she lied again. Sorun made a chiding snort and grinned at the white-haired fighter.

"Sounds to me like you could use a bedmate," he joked. Riven blushed lightly before turning away, realizing her fault in saying what she said. Sorun let out a hearty laugh at her reaction.

"Laughing at your superior, soldier? Maybe I should take you up on the offer to swab the boat spotless," Riven retorted coldly, causing him to recede his laughter. Riven began laughing herself as his reaction was just as funny as hers, and both laughed lightly in the darkness of the night.

As their laughter teetered out, Sorun leant off the rail and walked to the nearest metal door down to the cabins, content with his conversation with the fighter. "Well, I thank you sir for your company and your ear. I will attempt one last time to grab a wink of sleep before touchdown," Sorun concluded. Riven didn't say anything as he turned around but her thoughts reeled back to his suggestion from her reason of being awake.

"Wait, Sorun," She called to him. The brown-haired male turned to greet the order of the commander and watched as she moved past him. "I just realized maybe we can assist one another."

Sorun raised an eyebrow to her words. "How?"

"I will discuss it in a moment. For now, follow me," she ordered before moving towards the head of the ship. Sorun merely obliged to the command of his superior and followed her, heading past the soldier cabins up to the bridge. They continued up the stairs past the doors to the control rooms before reaching a single door, to which Riven pulled out a set of keys and opens.

Riven headed inside first and Sorun followed, immediately figuring out that the room was her personal chambers to the ship. On the left side of the room sat a set of weights and bars, along with two training dummies marred with cuts from what he presumed came from her enormous sword. On the right was a small table with what appeared to be a bar stand behind it, a single half burnt candle sat atop the surface to illuminate the room. In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed with black and red coverings, akin to the colors of Noxus. There were banners and pictures of Noxian symbols and paraphernalia throughout, and behind the bed was a wide span of what he could immediately count as five or six windows that saw out into the deep blue.

"Care for a drink, Sorun?" Riven called moving over to her bar and picking up a glass bottle of amber substance, pouring it into a small glass beside it.

"Commander Riven, why bring me to your chambers? I can head to my own to sleep," he returned.

"And you will, but I figure the guiltiest way to fall asleep quickly would be a night cap, no?" Riven assured. She poured the substance into another glass before heading over to the soldier and handing it to him. He shrugged lightly before downing the amber fluid in one motion, feeling the burn of the alcohol as it seared his throat. The warmth from the drink perked his nerves for but a second, before he felt himself relax. It was pleasant to say the least, to which he immediately recognized the feeling from prior experience.

"…Ulduin Whiskey. I'd say about twenty years?" Sorun said. Riven hummed in surprise.

"You know your drinks?"

"I know my _family's_ drinks. I'm surprised you guys drink our stuff, to be honest," Sorun answered.

"Well met, soldier." Riven had also downed her own glass of alcohol before reaching out to take his.

"Thank you, Commander. Now, what was it that you wanted?" he asked, handing her his glass. Riven placed her and his glass on the table besides him and moved over to her bed, looking out the window into the dark night sky and sea.

"I wanted to ask you something particular," she began. "What is your opinion of Fury company?"

Sorun was taken aback at the seemingly personal question, thinking that there was some ulterior plan she was going to tell him about for the invasion. "I…I don't quite understand, Commander," he returned.

"Simple question, right? What is your opinion of Fury? The other soldiers, the equipment, our placement in the war…me?" she continued, turning to him at the end and gauging his reaction.

"Well…I am no doubt glad to be of service within the battalion, and while it was more or less rocky from everyone at the start, I feel like I have warmed up to them all the same way they have to me. While we don't have the best equipment in comparison to the higher battalions, I'm content with our weapons as they are. To be honest, I've grown attached to my battle axe," he joked. Riven hummed in amusement as she continued to hear him speak. His eyes drifted from Riven to the window, giving her enough room to move closer.

"Like I said before, I am not one hundred percent dedicated to the invasion, but I am more than willing to fight alongside the company to the greater good for it all," he continued. "If my fellow Noxians see power that would further our livelihood on the other side of that battlefield in victory, I am willing to help them to it."

It was then that Sorun looked back to see Riven standing before him, the proximity between their bodies dangerously close. "And…? What is your perspective about your commanding officer?" Riven asked with her arms crossed. Sorun found that the white-haired warrior from up close had a rather distinguished appeal in looks, her burning crimson eyes almost a visual anthem to the home she fought for. Her white hair seemed to shimmer in the night from the slight illumination by the candle near the bar and the moonlight seeping from the window.

"I…uh, find that the stories of your strength and determination doesn't do justice to your true commitment. You don't have some recruit trainers for your company, you picked us out by hand. And I was a little surprised when you picked me out from the drafts," He answered. "And while not as obviously patriotic for our home, you remain one of the more humane icons of Noxus."

Riven raised an eyebrow. "And that is it?" she asked. While his statement held its merit of truth for the soldier, he hadn't the gall to admit his attraction to the commander. One of the things he learned even at the trainee camps was to never get attached to anything besides your weapon and your mission.

He gulped quietly and nodded his head, not daring to look away from her to make her think he was hiding something else. Riven smiled before she stepped back and turned away from him. "Good. Then this won't mean anything besides helping each other out," she said in a casual tone.

Sorun raised his brow to her statement, before noticing that she was removing her tunic from her body. He stood mouth agape as the Commander began to strip from her outfit, tossing her tunic to the table on the right side of the room and kicking off her boots next to her bed before pulling her skirt down. She was left in just under shorts and the wrappings on her arms before turning back to him.

"C-Commander?! Wh-why are you stripping n-now?" he stuttered, his cheeks flaring madly as he couldn't keep his gaze away from the bosom of the warrior.

"Sorun, are you a virgin?" she asked plainly. Sorun for a fact knew he was not, as his last girlfriend about a year back managed to secure that reality for him. He shook his head but turned away to not seem rude.

"I-I am not, Commander! But why-"

"Then you should know what to do in this case, correct?" Riven interjected.

"W-well yes, but for what reason would you…I mean why would you…" he stammered, placing his hand to his crotch to avoid her gaze meeting his steadily growing erection. Riven rolled her eyes and smiled as she placed a hand to her hip.

"Sorun, let me explain something," she began. "And look at your commanding officer when she is addressing you."

Sorun took that as an order and immediately looked back to the commander, trying his damnedest to avoid glaring at her modest bust. Riven snickered as he failed.

"I found out tonight that unlike the majority of Fury and even Noxus, there is someone with a conscience and compassion level to consider the perspective of the other man. Needless to say, it is rare and surprising to see. I can already tell that you use your mind and heart to whatever you deem worthy, and that is commendable," she explained. "But you are plagued as I am with restlessness. Even worse, with less incentive to cure it considering that level of conscience has you without true direction. So I am going give you a means from what I offered earlier."

"S-sir, I am confused as to what you-"

"Let me explain then," she cut him off. "I told you before our assignment when I felt restless I would typically wear myself to sleep by working out. I didn't tell you that it was the only way I did it. The other way was just some casual sex with someone I knew or masturbation. And since you were so kind to remind me that there is no training equipment, I am willing to reward your honesty with me."

Sorun looked to her curiously, still trying desperately to avoid eyeing her chest. "S-so did you want me to…please you until you f-fell asleep?" he asked meekly.

"No, I want you to lose the clothes so we can both enjoy this," she ordered. "And I mean now, soldier. I need as much rest as possible before morning hits and our ship touches ground."

"Y-yes, sir!" he answered, hastily unbuttoning the black tunic he wore and placing it to the table besides hers. Sorun, left in his undershirt, began unclasping the hooks around his boots before slipping his feet out and putting them to the side. He unbuckled his pants belt before moving to remove his trousers. Soon he was left in just his underwear, awaiting any orders or the turn of the joke he expected. When Riven merely nodded at him looking at his underwear, he immediately understood what she wanted and pulled his underwear down, letting his member hang in the air of the room for her to see.

Riven eyed the thick member between the soldier's legs with interest. While it wasn't the first time she had done this, nor was it the greatest thing to which she would brag about, she found the size of the tool Sorun possessed admirable. She could easily deduce its size to an average seven inches and smiled as his tool pulsed with life at her gaze.

"Quite the tool you have, Sorun. Might make some of the girls of Fury interested and the guys envious if I told them what a horse you were," Riven joked.

"W-what would you like me to do, C-commander?" he stuttered.

"For one, drop the commander title while you are in my chambers. I'm not into subordination in bed," Riven mused. "Secondly, relax. I told you it was a reward, so just enjoy it. I am certain that regardless to what's happening you won't mention this to anyone in Fury, **_right?_** "

The cold and deadly tone that drenched the end of her statement made the soldier gulp. He nodded furiously, eliciting a smile from the commander.

"Good," she concluded before moving forward and dropping down to her knees, her face leveled with the erection. She placed her right hand to the length and caressed it casually. Looking up to gauge his expression to her moves, Riven pointed the length closer to her face before sticking her tongue out and running the slick muscle across the right side of his shaft from the head to the base and back a few times.

Sorun felt his body jolt from the stimulation, to which he was left to both keep himself stable and restrain himself from outright tackling the warrior. While she no doubt would beat him in strength and skill in a fight, the urge made his mind image the outcome. The thought of ravishing the commander increased his arousal further, and the sight of her burning crimson eyes searing into his from the angle of watching her work fueled that fire dangerously.

Having enjoyed watching the brunet restrain himself mentally through the expressions he made, Riven proceeded to the true action of sucking him off, moving her lips to his head and enveloping the tip into her mouth. There her tongue rolled around the tip leisurely while her mouth sucked lightly on the tool. She lowered herself further onto the shaft until roughly half the length filled her cavity, before pulling back and letting the head escape her lips. She repeated the process a few times, taking care to coat the erection in a light cover of saliva for what she would expect later. She descended further on his shaft with each bob of her head, until the tip of his dick just barely punched past into her throat. All the while she heard the stifled moans and grunts of pleasure that rumbled from the soldier's voice, and softly giggled when he held his tongue from calling her name.

Pulling away from the shaft with a satisfied pop, she began stroking the erection more as she eyed him from below. "I must admit, Sorun, you have quite the pleasing reactions to something like this. It's cute really," she cooed.

"C-comma-" he began but grunted as he felt the grip of the warrior tighten on his shaft.

"I said to not call me my title in my chambers, Sorun," she said coldly.

"R-Riven…" he corrected, earning a smile from the white-haired commander.

"Good," she replied, easing her grip up once more on his cock. She stood to her feet before turning and moving to the bed behind her, seating herself on the edge. "Lay down, Sorun. The floor is too hard for me."

Sorun obliged to her order, walking to the bed and laying on his back atop the mattress. His body felt like it sank into air, the contrast of his usual bunk bed of springs like a wooden board to the cloudlike comfort. He couldn't help but sigh at the comfort of the mattress. Riven giggled.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"You guys have it nice in these beds…" he mused.

"I know. I remember my days on those planks in the cabin decks. Back was like a broken pipe every morning," she mused. "But don't get too comfortable, Sorun. You're not sleeping in my bed, just using it for the moment."

Sorun remember the whole situation at her statement and looked to her as she positions herself to straddle his legs. She leaned forward until her face was beside his cock once more, before returning the member back between her lips and resuming her assault on his shaft. Sorun couldn't say it outright but looking down to the warrior as she took care of his shaft, in the spot where she would normally lay for rest gave him a sense of triumph and power he hadn't experienced before. He sighed once more as the pleasure of Riven's lips as they moved back and forth on his cock made his heart race with excitement.

Riven, while she had only done this with one or two other members of Fury company and other soldiers in the past, enjoyed the welling of arousal that provided in pleasing another. While she figured Sorun held some underlying attraction to her, she had to clarify whether he was truly attracted to her as a soldier and warrior or as a woman. She was glad that while he spoke of the former, he desperately attempted to hide the latter. It made her feel happy to give some fantasy to a young recruit who otherwise had little reason to fight.

That and the plaguing horror of his face from the nightmares she has had made her wish to provide him some relief before what she had prayed wouldn't happen.

Sorun jerked up softly a few times as his level of pleasure was bringing him closer and closer to the edge his fingers beginning to claw into the sheets as he attempted to restrain himself from ending it so soon. Riven sensed his distress and pulled off his shaft, slowing her strokes down to keep him from finishing too soon.

"Now, now. I know I said this was a reward for you, but there's no reason for only you to enjoy it," Riven stated as she reached down to her boxers and pulled them down to her knees, sliding them off her legs and dropping them to the floor. She sat up and moved her body to straddle the soldier's waist, letting her legs sit on either side of his body. Sorun could see through the dim illumination of the moon's light and the candle within the room the full canvas that was the Noxian commander's body. Her taut and lean figure accented by the muscles that lightly bulged on her abdomen and arms, her modestly sized breasts peaked with hardened pink teats to compliment her light caramel skin, and the assortment of scars that told their own stories while giving a complex puzzle to an otherwise smooth and soft feel. Sorun wanted badly to excavate and explore the fighter's skin, discovering the tales of each, of what weapon, how deep, why, when, where, and so much more.

"Are you ready?" Riven asked drawing the soldier from his admiring stupor. He gulped and nodded, as the warrior raised herself up slightly and reached down, aligning his shaft to her core. She put her free hand to her mouth, letting a viscous wad of saliva coat her fingertips before reaching down and lubricating the tip with it. Satisfied with the slick feel of his head, Riven lowered herself slowly to engulf the soldier's erection, letting out a sigh as the thick member stretched her insides.

"Nnngh…you're a lot bigger than I thought…" she breathed. "I hope whoever has your attention back home treats you good for it…"

With that the commander let her body sink down to completely envelop Sorun's shaft, his girth stretching her insides and leaving a snug yet comfortable fit for the both of them. Riven was surprised at how well it filled her, and how even the smallest movement sent a spark of stimulation through her body. She slowly raised herself from his body, enough that when the soldier looked to their connection at his waist, he could see plainly more than half of his cock buried within her core. He only had the second to witness their link before she dropped back down to sheathe him within her.

The commander continued to rise and fall atop Sorun's waist, filling her core with his cock repeatedly. Her pace gradually increased as the pleasure did, and soon her mild pants of pleasure turned into moans of bliss. Sorun met Riven's cacophony of moans with his own, having felt nothing as satisfying as having her impaled upon him before. Even his former partner from the years past seemed insignificant to this sensation.

Sorun felt his hands itch from the lack of action, and his arms rose to firmly grasp the commander's teats in each palm. He groped and prodded the firm orbs, squeezing the soft flesh as his fingers seemed to sink into them. When Riven responded with mewls sweeter than before, he continued to molest her breasts stronger, taking care to include her hard nipples between his fingers and caressing the light scars that coated her skin.

He felt the sweat begin to pool between his digits and on his skin, staining his undershirt a darker shade of the grey color around his neck and his forehead. The fluids between them mingled heavily as their voices and their bodies did, her sweat with his, his steadily oozing pre-cum from his cock with her juices of excitement. The surplus of liquid seeming to coat his body made his mouth water, and looking at the expression of the commander atop him and her mouth parted to release sweet cries made him want to muffle her voice with his tongue.

As he attempted to sate his desire to kiss the commander, Riven ceased bouncing atop his waist. "H-hold on…my legs are…getting tired," she stated. Sorun was pulled from his daze and nodded, before moving his hands from her mounds to her waist. In one fluid motion, he spun them around until Riven was under him and he was facing down to her.

"T-then let me take the lead…" Sorun returned before moving his hips forward and back, sheathing and unsheathing himself from the commander at the pace she made previously. Riven's song of moans that erupted as his cock reached deeper within her made Sorun desperate for her climax. His eyes went hazy as the need and lust for the woman below him grew. Sorun grabbed the back of her knees and pushed her leg up to meet her chest, observing carefully the way his cock disappeared within her core with each thrust.

Minutes passed as the soldier continued to ream into the commander with reckless abandon, soon welling with his own climax. He could justify the expression she had with her lip caught in her teeth and the heightened pitch of her voice that she too was closing in on her orgasm. His thoughts filled with the idea of stuffing her body with his seed, then leaning in to capture her tongue in a lovingly sloppy kiss.

"S-Sorun…not inside…not safe!" she moaned placing a hand to his chest to warn him. He mentally swore as the image he had faded from his thoughts. Sheathing himself fully for one last velvety feel of her core, Sorun summoned both of their bodies to orgasm, Riven's womanhood squeezing tightly and pulsing against the hot shaft of the male atop her body. Sorun pulled out the commander quickly before placing his cock just above her navel and grabbing the shaft with his right hand, releasing his hold on her leg. Without delay, his cock erupted onto the commander's abdomen coating the scarred skin in white. A few strong spurts of seed flew further, coating her breasts in a few strands of fluid.

The two sat there in their post coital stupor, Riven's eyes closed as she regained what little strength she had in her heavy breaths of air. Sorun dropped his palms to her sides to remain standing, looking down to her in awe as he felt his body drain of energy. His eyes grew heavy, but he quickly summoned his energy to remain awake. He stared down at the commander, seeing her body lightly coated in his seed and visually worshipped her appearance. Something radiated to him about her, whether it was the strength she held as a fighter or the beauty she possessed as a female, he wasn't sure. All he knew is that he felt off without locking lips with her.

Riven sensed his rising admiration and frowned lightly, placing a finger to his lips to draw his attention. "D-Don't take this personally, Sorun. I will not lie, you are attractive and definitely sweet, but we are doing this purely to satisfy our bodies for proper sleep. It would feel wrong to make something out of nothing," she stated. The soldier looked down to her with disappointment oozing from his gaze. He internally screamed that he couldn't get her heart, feeling empty that the whole event seemed meaningless. He sighed deeply before nodding and moving away from her body, turning to the table to gather his clothes. Riven's frown deepened as she sat up. "Sorun…"

"No…It's fine. I shouldn't have been expectant of what was something so minor. I am your subordinate soldier, and I shouldn't look to break that when I haven't even fought with you," he returned without facing her. "It…it at least felt good. So I am grateful that you would permit me that."

Now Riven felt burning guilt within her body, looking down as she just felt like she blue balled the brunet. She stood from her spot on the bed, her legs slightly wobbling from the exhaustion and moved besides him. He finally met her gaze, and she cupped her hand to his cheek before pulling him down and placing a chaste kiss to his open cheek.

"It did feel good, Sorun. And I thank you for helping me with that," Riven stated. Sorun looked down, but felt something well within him as he looked back into the crimson orbs of the commander.

"No. Thank you for giving me something to fight for," He returned with a soft grin. Riven looked to him confusedly as he moved away from her and to the door of the room.

"I don't understand," she said. He opened the metal frame and looked back with a confident smile.

"Simple, commander. If there is nothing at home to justify my fighting, then I will fight because it is with you," he said resolutely. Riven lightly blushed at the sudden commitment within his words. "And who knows? Maybe I will fight long enough to actually turn nothing into something. Good night, Commander." With that, Sorun left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the commander to herself in the dimly lit bedroom of the ship.

Riven looked to the window behind her, eyes locked to the horizon. The ominous feeling that welled in her before now was burning painfully. Her heart seemed to feel like it was stabbing itself with both guilt and fear. She raised her hand to her chest as she walked back to the bar of the room and picked up the bottle of whiskey and filling the glass she presumed was his, before taking a long gulp of the burning substance.

"Hopefully…you will fight long enough…Sorun."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of locks turning is quick to hear, before the knob to the door clicks and the handle turns counterclockwise quickly. The sound of exasperation erupted in muffled tone from the opposite side of the door frame as the entrance opened. As fast as the door opens it closes, a single person, a single male closing the only access to the abode available before reaching instinctively to the left and pulling the single lamp string besides the entrance, illuminating the living space enough for general visibility until the hallway leading to the restroom and bed chambers.

Isaiah sighed in relief of coming within his apartment, the toll of the weight from the day's events lifting partially as he nearly slammed his front door shut. Making a general scan of the living room, he saw that nothing had changed since this morning when he left, glad he didn't have anymore worries or stresses to concern himself on.

"Gods today was a hassle..." he moaned, stalking his way over to his black cherry leather reclining chair at the right wall adjacent to the matching sofa and ottoman. He dropped himself down on the comfortable seat, kicking his legs up and pressing the button to activate the recliner's leg rest, before closing his eyes to recover slowly. "Seventeen games...seventeen hard carrying games...so glad that I am free for a few days now."

The summoner pulled his orb from his neck, the small trinket expanding to the size of a beach ball as he viewed its contents. He scanned his history within the rift, seeing all matches in question in a line of victorious green, with his highlighted champions having staggering kills to deaths. In the few towards the bottom of the long list, his deaths were near nil, having three perfect games in a row this morning. He opened the most recent match and saw the recorded numbers of the fights, humming in lack of surprise that his champion summoned not only dealt the most damage to everything, but acquired the most gold. No game had the same champion or role, his versatility in the institute validating his summoner title of "Trade Jaxx" in similarity to being a jack of all trades.

 _That last one was disgusting though...that neanderthal Yi had the gall to blame me when he was out of position in their jungle, then leave when I pinged his poor positioning._ He internally protested. _Glad he did at fifteen though, they surrendered not noticing the match turned four versus five._

Isaiah kept scrolling through his history, many different champions and faces with varying builds and strategies appearing on the screen of the ball. The only similarity they all held being that there was nothing but human females in his summons, his most recent being Leblanc and his first one being Sivir. He tapped on the orb to see the champion details of the Sinister Blade, uninterested in the story she had or the statistics of her summoning, but the many outfits that was available to use in matches. He smiled wickedly as he oogled the accented curves and assets her Mercenary outfit had, and glared hard at the voluptuous backside she nearly flaunted in her Death Sworn outfit.

 _When they make another sexy skin for you, I am definitely summoning you into my bed for a nice round of fucking._ He thought hungrily, lingering his eyes to her infamously tantalizing halloween outfit, her cat ears and fur lined attire barely giving room for imagination. _Or I could just bring you here like last time in this...you certainly liked it._

The summoner, while highly skilled in his capabilities on the rift and under all roles, held a small secret no one in the league had discovered. He made sure to keep his clandestine hobby under the radar of the higher summoner's to avoid being caught and submitting to consequence. That hobby was one of the primary reasons why his list of summons consisted largely of females and of any role.

In secret, the summoner enjoyed pulling the champions' doubles from the Institute while the chambers closed for the night and indulging in their bodies. It was definitely wrong, and the taboo of utilizing a champion's duplicate outside matches they cannot or choose not to attend would strip him of his rank. There were seldom times where he accidentally pulled the actual champion from their business and manipulated them to sate his desires, and even less times where they willingly returned to him after the first time. To this day, almost a year and a half after starting this heinous indulgence, Katarina served as the only champion who actively returned to Isaiah. Not to satisfy him, but to satisfy herself. And she admitted to him reluctantly that while she would have run him through for fucking her out of manipulation, had it not been for his attractiveness, her dry spell in bed, and the inhuman size he possessed sexually that no other could compare to.

 _Not gonna lie, if you were anything but Noxian, I wouldn't give a shit whether you were big or not. I'd get off and then slit your throat._ He recited the words she told him the night of his summoning. _But don't think that just cause you are Noxian I won't. When I am feeling it, I will come back. Whether you are busy or not. In exchange I won't tell anyone that you've been hard fucking the clones._

Rememebering the sour remark of the assassin, Isaiah frowned in irritation. Because of his error, he was at the whim of the Sinister Blade's lust. Since then he had reduced his usage of summoning to avoid the same instance, only doing it every few days and with someone who would most likely not show to a random summoning in the middle of the night. And that was fairly easy since most people would either be asleep, disabling their summoning for the night, or deny being back at the institute for anything.

Like tonight, when he knew the assassin would be celebrating her serpentine sister's birthday in Noxus and the rest of the champions would ignore the male's summons.

His frown flipped, as he pulled up his summoning list and swiped through the several dozen female champions that caught his eye. _Hopefully my target tonight won't be as irritating as Kat is, and decides to sub for me instead._ His thoughts trailed as he considered the possibilities of the champions he could fuck, reevaluating the many he already has and considering the ones who decided for a makeover.

 _I'm in the mood for someone...sexy. Nothing sweet or cute, so Lux and Janna are out._ He contemplated. _And I am feeling it for bending them over the table, so someone a little more submissive. No supports, cause I've had plenty fill with Sona and Soraka...alone. Together? They'd ask questions about my summoning history though…Maybe I could rail Vayne again? Nah...she's hot but when she moans it sounds like a vampire trying to breath...no goths tonight for me. Besides she isn't naturally submissive, and I'd rather keep my mana in case they get resistant._

Isaiah's mouth waters as he starts having ideas. _I could make them submissive...that'd be hot. Ooooh, maybe putting a leash on Lissandra and having her beg for my dick...or even making Sejuani ride me like she rides that hog of hers. Damn I would definitely pump a few kids into that bitch if I could...I wonder how a kid would be if he was a fourth dragon and three quarters human? I could test it with Shyvana later, but I need someone easy. Maybe Karma? With some rope? No...I already did that with her. Damn who to choose…?_

As his fingers absentmindedly scrolled through the list he hadn't realized his thumb hitting the random button. The sound of the notice for him locking in a champion to summon registering too late as the champion accepted the summon completely. Isaiah widened his eyes at the orb, hoping to cancel whomever he may have summoned and avoid a worse consequence than the Sinister Blade.

"God dammit, no! Cancel! Cancel you stupid shit!" he protested, nearly punching the orb to disable the summon. To his dismay however, the screen flickered before the image of a single champion he had never thought to use came to vision.

Kai'sa, the Daughter of the Void.

He widened his eyes in shock. _It picked Kai'sa? Strange..._ he checked the champions story and attire, his intrgue to the void formed markswoman increased as he analyzed her symbiotic attire, the skin tight suit more alluring than that of the Night Hunter's. He hummed lowly as her description bore the questionable past between her and Kassadin, and he definitely saw some interest in how the suit conforms and changes based on her emotions and actions.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad...She isn't as stacked as Miss Fortune or cute like Lux, but from what it reads, her years in the void have left her detached to human life._ He mused, placing a finger to his chin and smirking. _Detached and_ unaware... _She likely agreed to the summon not knowing anything about what she might be getting into. I could very well have summoned a cherry tree unplucked…_

Out of all the champion clones he had fornicated with, he had to say none of them were actually designed with their maidenhood still intact. It likely was a design the Institute saw no need to invest in since their primary purpose was to fill in the blanks of the hundreds of thousands of simultaneous matches that one champion couldn't possibly get to. Which was weird to begin with considering they had kept most of their bodily functions and reactions to sexual stimulation. Either that or they are mimicking the real champion entirely, and every woman at or above the age of consent has had their maidenhood taken.

 _Doesn't matter to me really. I summon them to win matches, I summon them to fuck._ He conceded standing from his reclining chair and stepping over to the bar he had near his window. The male took the amber colored glass bottle that sat at the far left of the middle shelf, grabbing a pair of drinking glasses and pouring himself one. The amber fluid reached about a quarter of the glass before he stopped and downed the substance. He looked into the reflection of the wall behind the shelves, adjusting his appearance for the appearance of the woman he called. He ran his hand through his short and spiked white capped hair, shifting it to the right as he enjoyed it, before adjusting his eyebrows with his pinky finger. While his voice was soft enough to portray adolescence, his awareness to reality applied to his age of twenty seven, having been a summoner for years. He quickly adjusted the collar of the black polo shirt he wore and straightened the invisible wrinkles to his purple vest and slacks before turning around and pouring himself another drink, taking a leisure sip of the fluid.

As if on cue to his pause, the air before him rippled and contorted into a mass of purple energy. The crackle of small bolts of lightning breaking the bounds of the orb that suddenly appeared, before the air stilled and the dark sphere cleared itself to his vision.

On the floor knelt a single woman, her body covered in skin tight leather-like material. Her upper back and thighs showing hard plates of the material. On her back stood what seemed like turbines, the glow of purple within their tubes swirling with the white and dark colors. For the smallest parts of each second, Isaiah could very well see the material on her skin shimmer and prickle, as if goosebumps formed on it's flesh and caused it to shiver.

Kai'sa released a breath of relief, the rending pull of her teleportation to the rift still making it difficult to grow accustom to her new lifestyle. The suit on her shimmered for a second, which by extansion gave her goosebumps. History has dictated that it is never a good thing to feel the suit shimmer on her skin. She still remembers the many times it has saved her life. She wouldn't doubt that it would be the same as before.

Standing to her feet, she opens her eyes finally noticing numerous thing wrong about her current position. She furrows her brow as she analyzes the small apartment she stood in, before coming to view with the single male behind the countertop. He had finished his glass in hand with a smile.

"I was summoned here. Are we going to a match on the Fields of Justice?" she asks. Isaiah merely scans her from head to toe for a second before smiling.

"No but you are correct in that you were summoned here, Kai'sa. We have rarely met before so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isaiah, summoner title of 'Trade Jaxx'. It is a pleasure to meet you." he explained, his tone even and welcoming. _Too_ welcoming.

"Good evening, summoner. What was I summoned for?" she asks, not willing to see what made the suit unnerve so suddenly.

"Straight to the point. I like that. I summoned you here because I was tasked by the institute to service you. Would you care for a drink?" he offered, gesturing his alcohol in hand.

"No thank you. The suit consumes what I do, and it isn't fond of alcohol." she answers curtly, surprising him by her strict analysis.

"I did not say what I would serve."

"You didn't need to. I could smell the thirteen percent alcohol from here, and I could tell the difference in a task to service a champion in whatever way the league would have you, and some ulterior motive." she returned, narrowing her eyes as she called out his bluff. He cocked an eyebrow, both in awe at her immediate deduction to his ploy and her sudden shift in aggressiveness. "So I will ask again, what was I summoned for? I do not like liars."

Isaiah clicked his tongue before pouring himself another drink, downing it quickly as he realized this may be more work than he initially expected. _So much for unaware…_

"Let me begin in that you are a fine creature Kai'sa. Stolen from your life as a child and left within the void's clutches for years to come out stronger and hardened. Like a soldier captured by his enemy and tortured, only to be brought back with the iron strength to return the favor." he began, pacing around the bar and casually moving around the void markswoman. "It no doubt has made you quite the pleasure to the eye. I have been curious as to your survival within the horror that is the void. I summoned you here to see if you could humor an interview."

Kai'sa wasn't impressed. She clenched her hand into a fist before pointing the weapon at the summoner quickly. "I will take your compliment, but I told you, I do not like liars." she said coldly. "Why am I here?"

"How would you know if I am lying?"

"Same way I survived the void. Seeing and hearing the millions of heartbeats to the things attempting to kill me made it easy to see the one standing before me, and the moments to which it pauses to the lie being said." she answered. "I will leave, if you are not looking to answer truthfully."

Isaiah hummed, dropping onto his recliner and sighing in defeat. _Welp, false diplomacy is out the window. Time for forceful tactics._ "I wasn't lying when I said you were a fine creature, or that you were pleasing to the eye. But I suppose that wouldn't be enough to sway you into going about this willingly." he began. "You want the truth? Fine. You were accidentally summoned here under my whim to indulge in some worldly pleasures with yours truly. I had honestly hoped you did not accept and sent a substitute instead, so this could be much easier."

"You summoned me for worldly pleasures? Elaborate." she said plainly.

"Simple really. I summon you here, lock your mana use within these walls, silence that suit's ability to properly react, and strip you naked to indulge in your body. I had hoped since first impressions meant the world to people that you'd come willingly and we could properly enjoy ourselves, but it seems that you had little intention to permit that." he answers truthfully. The void markswoman narrows her eyes at the prospect of her defense being sealed from her while he pleasured himself with her body, ignoring the fact that he'd do it to her substitute should she have declined his call. "So here's the deal. You drop that weapon you have and have a little fun with me, I won't make this whole thing uncomfortable for you."

"You shouldn't threaten someone who has been to hell and come back, summoner. Especially when they have a weapon to kill you directed at your head." she warns, her voice shimmering and distorting to the reverberated tone akin to void creatures and associates.

"You pull that trigger, you put the league and the city state of Noxus on your head for harming a summoner and a Noxian." he retorted. Kai'sa frowned deeper as she realized the stakes of attacking him when he both has no form of defense and hasn't done anything. "Besides, if I defend myself and cancel your ability to harm me, I could do whatever I want. I could even make that nifty suit you're wearing peel off that fine body you have and make you hold still while I enjoy myself. Of course, you wouldn't enjoy it as much, but I summoned you for a good time and you rejected it."

As much as it pained the void markswoman to admit, he had a point. Regardless to her willingness or not, she fell into a trap with very little option to escape. She could blatantly ignore the Institute and Noxus' consequence to her striking down the summoner before her, or attempt to leave with the chance of him having some means to restrain her in his territory. Regardless to which she chose, the results were either succumbing to his intent or bearing the weight of both the League and Noxus for eliminating a summoner.

She eyed the male who glared back at her with a smug grin, analyzing the person seated before her. In all honesty, he wasn't unattractive in the slightest. His lean build under the professional attire and handsome face was enticing for the void markswoman. Had it not been for the position that he forced her in, or the fault of accepting a summoning after the chambers was no doubt closed for the evening, she would have considered his venture willingly. And even with all cards on the table and her hands tied, she still sees some interest in adhering his desires. She wasn't certain whether her interest came from him, her situation, or her current dry spell from intimacy, but she somehow knew that he would not disappoint her if she obliged.

She conceded to the fact of her dry spell speaking for her.

"...Alright. I will do it." she said simply. "But do not assume that this will be some ticket to free entertainment."

Isaiah was surprised to say the least. He had expected the void markswoman to put up more of an argument, even force his hand to restrain her. Yet here she is willing to obey his demands even after being left with an ultimatum. He wanted to smile in excitement, but he was just too astounded at how fast she accepted his proposal.

"Well...if you'd be so kind as to-"

"Do not say anything. I will find out myself." Kai'sa interrupted as she stepped forward towards him. He cocked an eyebrow at her words before widening his eyes as she grabbed his head suddenly, her suit stretching and conforming to his temple suddenly. He could feel the material stick and suction onto his skin, and panicked as he let the woman within his vital area without defense. He attempted to retailiate, but found that she wasn't hurting him at all, merely standing there with her eyes closed. A few seconds passed before she opened her eyes and sighed audibly, the material peeling away from his head and her hand leaving him.

"What did you just do?" Isaiah asked, concerned she may have just implanted something dangerous into him.

"I read your thoughts to see what you wished of me. Also I will return the favor for lying about controlling my suit, but that will be for later." Kai'sa stated before dropping down to her knees before him and casually unbuckling his slacks. She fished out his soft member from the boxers he wore, analyzing the girthy tool in her hand with intrigue. Even soft and inactive, the genitalia was well endowed, roughly seven inches long and thick enough to justify using two hands instead of one. "It is surprisingly big. It will be difficult to actually do all of this."

Before Isaiah could make a word out, the void markswoman stuck her tongue out on the organ, running along the softened length and savoring the taste of his cock. She hummed lightly as she kissed his head, stroking the stiffening member to life. "Not a bad taste, but nothing I would seek personally."

"You'll get used to it. Keep sucking." Isaiah ordered. Kai'sa made a bitter expression to him for his demand, but obliged nonetheless and returned her lips and tongue back to his member. She wrapped her small mouth around his head, engulfing the bulbous head in her mouth before slowly pushing inch after inch past her tongue. She had reached about half way in before her mouth could hold no more and she was forced to back off. Steadily she inched back down to the spot she left, before raising herself just before pulling away and dropping down. The motions became steadier and rhythmic in seconds, and Kai'sa made an easygoing pace of bobbing along the half of his cock. She could feel the muscles within the genitalia swell in her orifice, and pulled away to gather her strength for what she expected to be difficult.

"Little inexperienced, but in time you will be better." Isaiah commented, raising his hand to cup the side of Kai'sa's head. Kai'sa quickly smacked the palm away, shaking her head in denial.

"There will be no 'in time'" she seethed, her distorted voice returning to her. "You are lucky I actually care about my position within the league after the years trapped in the void and that I am without satisfaction myself."

"So sour...i had figured if you read my thoughts you would be aware of what I can provide." he said cockily with a tilt of his head. Kai'sa huffed.

"I am fully aware of your prowess sexually, considering you had years of using the duplicates from the institute to practice." she retorted a hint of disgust in her tone at the end. "Be grateful I am willing to indulge your perversions."

Isaiah chuckled before grabbing Kai'sa by the head and filling her mouth with his dick once again. "Trust me, you will know how grateful I am soon enough. Until then, shut up and keep sucking."

Kai'sa growled, glaring up at the male and left to his whim as he guided her back onto his now half erect member. The original stride she made in motions was shattered with the forcefulness Isaiah made, and the summoner didn't relent on his speedy thrusts into her mouth or how painfully the tool nearly punched into her throat. She could feel her jaw strain at the thickness that invaded her and groaned in protest, but deep within her she could feel the excitement of intimacy awakening. It had been a long time since she experienced and stimulation or release, and the real tool made to sate that desire definitely enticed her as it slid back and forth in her mouth. At some point the influence Isaiah instilled to her through thrusts and guidance was removed, Kai'sa willingly following the pace he set with her own motions.

Isaiah chuckled as he threw his head back to savor the sensation of the markswoman on his cock, satisfied that she moved at her own leisure on him. "A-ahh...that's much better...keep it up." he called casually. He could feel the glare that she sent him as he spoke, but cared little for her distaste to him anymore. It wasn't until she suddenly stopped moving and pulled off of him that he looked back. "I didn't say stop."

"I'm not. Just getting to the part where you fulfill your end of the deal and make this satisfying for me too." she retorted, standing to her feet and slipping her legs on the sides of his thighs to straddle him. The symbiotic suit she had began to meld and conform almost subconsciously, the opening at her collar peeling away to expose her C-cup breasts and aroused honeypot. "That, and I don't think I or the suit would enjoy tasting your seed as you had planned for me to."

Isaiah smirked, recalling that she had indeed scanned his thoughts on the event and knew what he truly wanted. "Is that my punishment for lying about controlling the suit?" he asked. Kai'sa said nothing in return, merely inching herself down onto the throbbing shaft pointing to her core. While she could feel the massive tool begin to split her open and stretch her more painfully than she imagined, he could feel the nearly sealed tightness and moist velvet that was her pussy coil on him like a miniature rubber band. Neither could deny the incredible sensation that being impaled or wrapped upon gave them.

"I...nnngh...was wrong. You are massively bigger...than I expected..." Kai'sa mewled as she reached about halfway down the summoner's dick. "G-gods it's...splitting me..."

Isaiah enjoyed the words of strain his partner gave on the first time they experienced his dick, the sound of their writhing from both pain and pleasure as his size filled them completely. "Heh heh...maybe you'd be interested in doing this more…?" he suggested before gripping Kai'sa by the underside of her thighs and guiding her further down on his cock. The guttural moan he gave as reaction to completely sheathing himself inside her was mimicked with a husky moan from her.

"D-don't get...cocky..." she said between clenched teeth. She wouldn't tell the summoner, but the fact was his tool was large enough to hit the sweet spots she was unaware of without much effort, and as she rose up half his length, she could feel each one tenderly passed and strong spikes of stimulation rolling through her. Kai'sa The suit on her seemed to also feel the sensations, as it lightly shivered on her skin like goosebumps forming from bracing cold air. Kai'sa dropped back down onto his shaft again, before setting a slow pace of acclimating to Isaiah's size bouncing on his lap. The slow motions picked up within several seconds before Kai'sa was fervently bouncing atop him with his hands keeping her leveled at her sides.

"Nnnggh...Mmm...en-enjoying yourself…? Mmph..." Isaiah commented with pants and moans breaking through his words. Kai'sa made no audible reply other than lust-drenched moans and pants, resting her hands to his shoulders to keep herself balanced as her bounces on his cock grew stronger. Isaiah chuckled in amusement as she gave no reply, settling with her avid hopping as an answer. As she moved, the summoner was glued to the sight of her alluring breasts bouncing along with her, diving his head into the pair with his mouth and tasting the sweat coated skin and sucking the creamy flesh. "You...Like when my...nnngh...dick is hitting your sweet spots? Like that...mmmpf...Like that hard cock punching...hah...the inside of you?"

Kai'sa growled lowly before raising her hand from her side and covering the summoner's mouth forcibly. "Shut up...mmm..." she ordered with a glare of daggers. Even with his words silenced, Isaiah still chuckled into the hand of the markswoman, vying instead to lap at the palm covering his lips. The effect was immediate as Kai'sa flinched from the slick stimulation from her hand.

The sound of moans, light slaps of skin upon skin and the creaking of Isaiah's recliner echoed in the living room for several minutes, the volume and speed of each rising and falling increasing as they continued. Kai'sa, after utilizing the information from reading the male's thoughts, had expected her compliance to bore a much needed relief from her romantic inactivity and received something more. The onslaught of bliss as her core was filled over and over nearly shattered her expectations, and she was fully aware that regardless to the distastefulness of the situation she was satisfied with the outcome. The summoner was able to provide her more pleasure than she had ever experienced before, and while she didn't enjoy the idea initially, she could agree that returning later in time to quell her desires with him was appealing.

Isaiah, not having expected the skill and experience the void markswoman had with her lack of sexual ventures, was overwhelmed when her motions were more than he could fathom. He had to silence himself of boasts and teasing to focus entirely on not finishing sooner, and even then his willpower was barely holding himself from sweet release. The coil of her insides upon his cock, the heady moans that filled his ears, the taste of her bare skin on his tongue, the musk of sex and shame suffocating him, it was all seemingly amplified the longer they went, leaving him at a disadvantage. Even in the last stretch of what he assumed was her climax, he found little strength left to continue himself.

"S-shit...I'm gonna cum…!" he groaned, his fingers clawing into the plump backside of the woman atop him and guiding her faster and harder on his lap. Kai'sa responded wordlessly by wrapping her arms around his head and squeezing to hold on from her first orgasm in years. The pinpricks on her skin shivered as she assumed the suit she wore to have received the same peak of stimulation she did.

"I'm cumming…!" she cried out as she dropped herself harshly on Isaiah's cock, her core tightening as she came finally. She bit down on her lip in vain attempt to muffle the long, throaty moan that escaped her, breaking the barrier when she felt his cock throbbing within her and hot fluid paint her inner walls from his orgasm. Isaiah's cock erupted hot spunk within her pussy, the viscous fluid seeping out the hot and moist walls and spilling in goblets on his crotch.

Seconds of steady pants and mild moans passed before Isaiah began laughing. "S-so...was it good for you? Cause it was for-mmph?!" he began, but was silenced as she dropped down from above him and locked her lips for a second onto his. Rolling her tongue around his mouth, he was at her whim from the surprise of the kiss, having rarely engaged in kissing from his ventures previously.

Kai'sa broke the lock in the few seconds she had on him, her turn to smirk triumphantly as she caught him off. "I told you to shut up." she returned. With her lust quelled for the moment, she removed herself from atop Isaiah's lap and stood to her feet, her physical recovery from the symbiotic suit giving her the energy to move. The suit itself conformed back to covering her bare chest and exposed pussy, the material sealing the surplus of seed within her core. "Next time do as I say instead of being insufferable."

Isaiah had caught the last part of her sentence, looking up to her in bewilderment. "Next time?" he asked.

"Of course. You're going to satisfy me the same way you do for the Sinister Blade. I hope you are prepared for more unscheduled visits for the sake of pleasing women." she returned. "Then again, you have enough experience with stealing magically created clones of champions for sexual endeavors that you should be more than capable of handling us."

The summoner paled as he recalled her reading his thoughts. His panic was silenced for a second as he saw the air surrounding the Daughter of the Void distort and crackle. "And don't worry. Keep me entertained and I won't say a word to anyone about your experience or you forcing yourself on me." With that, the air around her formed a purple and black orb, before she was encased in void energy and teleported out the apartment, leaving the male by himself with his softened manhood exposed. Seconds passed of him registering what was said before he slammed his hand into his face and groaned in irritation.

"Gods dammit...now I have two." he protested. His attention was pulled abruptly to the hard knocks on his door, before the all too familiar voice of the second warden to his now sexual imprisonment sounded.

"You had better not be asleep, asshat." Katarina called. "I've had a long day, so we're going to have a long night."

Isaiah paled once more as the bells of his fate rang when he heard the door knob turn, forgetting he had not locked it entering the apartment. The Sinister Blade came in, seeing the male not only disheveled in his recliner but with his slacks down and his cock exposed. She didn't need more than a second to know what had happened and smiled as her title coined her.

"Hope you didn't expect to rest from whoever you just summoned." she stated plainly, closing the door behind her and stripping her black jacket from her body. "Because I will cut your dick off if you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Jayce, for all intents and purposes of his scenario, was bored out his mind. He sat in the center rows of the conference room swarmed by unrelenting reporters and journalists, his pillowed leather seat facing the opposite direction as a means to spur some interest or excitement to the current position he was in. Truth be told, he'd rather listen to more scientific theories the yordle scientist he worked with or hear of his close friend Ezreal's recent escapade to some unknown tomb or to Demacia to hang out with the Crownguard princess. Anything really to stave this gnawing sensation of physical and mental nothingness as he and the rest of the men and women known to hound people for answers in a wave of names and calls awaited the mayor of Piltover to enter with the sheriff in the monthly press conference. He was even more irritated that he was without his trusted mercury hammer to tinker and modify it while he waited, the security taking his prized possession without acknowledging for a second it was he who helped protect the city with the law enforcement.

 _One would think the Defender of Tomorrow would attend a seemingly mandatory town hall meeting at the request of law enforcement prepared to, I don't know,_ defend. He mentally scolded, his low grumble muted against his arm as he sat opposite of the chair normal direction with his legs on either side of the back rest. He slid his right arm from under his left, grabbing the smartphone he normally kept on him from his jacket pocket and unlocking it, scrolling through the programs until he opened the built in text function and selected a familiar name.

" _Hey Cait. what's taking so long to start?"_ he typed, hitting send immediately and letting his arm holding the device slack. Within seconds, the familiar buzz of his phone rumbled in his fingers, and raising the screen to his vision, he saw the notification of a new message from the Sheriff.

" _Idk. Vi isn't here either and I am getting tired of waiting for the Mayor to show up."_ the message replied. Jayce's eyes widened for a second as irritation welled within him.

" _Wait he's not here yet? He's the one telling everyone else to show up early!"_ he replied, a thin line of frustration on his lips.

" _I don't get it either, but I am bored out my mind waiting for him."_ a message came back quickly. He lightly nodded, knowing the feeling.

" _Preaching to the choir...they took my hammer so I can't even work on the mechanics."_

" _Aww...they took your big foam hammer? Want a cookie to make up for it?"_ Jayce smiled softly at the playful text. Caitlyn never was one to joke in person, but she was a lot more mischievous whenever they texted or was alone. Which reminded him that he and Caitlyn haven't had a chance to properly reconnect for a few months now with their jobs. If he wasn't working on tech or protecting people, she was in the office, on patrol, running a meeting or dealing with Jinx.

Realizing this moment might be their chance to finally get together, his soft smile turned sinister, _"Well if you're offering stuff, I am more than willing to take. But I am gonna need more than a simple cookie."_ he texted back. If he played his cards right, he could potentially get her for dinner tonight, or just head out for lunch now since the mayor seemed to enjoy taking his time. He got no reply for well over two minutes, and assumed she was talking to someone or the Mayor finally showed. The familiar buzz of his phone pulled his attention.

" _how about this sweet treat?"_ a message with an attachment replied. His eyes brightened as he opened the text application again and saw the promiscuous picture of the Sheriff with her brassiere down and her hand holding her skirt up, her bountiful chest and bare pussy exposed in a selfie, her teeth taking custody of her bottom lip sultrily in an alluring smile. Jayce's eyes widened before he stood from his seat and walked to a nearby wall, adjusting himself to lean against it and prevent any passerby's from seeing his special picture of the Sheriff's picture.

" _Oh fuck I am saving that. I love that outfit."_ He returned. _"Where did you take that? The bathroom?"_

" _Mmhmm. And for being such a good boy, I am willing to give you some more sweets~"_ she replied immediately, a small winking emote at the end with another picture. This time she was faced away but looking at the mirror, her skirt hiked up again and her round ass reflected against the mirror she used. Jayce could feel the blood in his body swell south, and swiftly saved the second photo into his phone.

" _Gods Cait… you're killin me here. I wanna taste you so bad now._ " he replied honestly, his own lip caught in his teeth in thought of ravaging the fine body of the Sheriff against that mirror with reckless abandon. He hadn't gotten a reply in a few seconds.

His phone buzzed suddenly, and he was disappointed there was no additional attachment of more nude pictures. _"I know you do. Gods this man is annoying me...waiting for him to just get hounded again about Jinx running rampant and funding the technical department of the city is giving me a headache."_

" _I can help you relieve some stress. it's been a while since we had some quality time too."_ he suggested. He stood away from the wall, prepared to find the Sheriff if she accepted and reconnect intimately.

" _You know I can't. No time no place."_ she replied. He was hard pressed not to groan out loud in disappointment, settling with a pained sigh as he moved back to his chair and sat down.

" _Yeah yeah...sucks."_ he answered. He dropped his phone and faced back at the crowd of reporters, irritated that he was riled up from the pictures she sent to him and left hanging because of the reality between them. He knew she was too busy, she knew he had more at stake. If either were left open or vulnerable, both would suffer. And he'd hate to see her upset about anything.

Another dozen or so minutes passed before his phone buzzed again. He raised it to see another text from the Sheriff. _"Hey listen, I need to head up to my office and grab something, but I know for a fact that it's a lot heavier than I alone can hold. Can you make your way up to help me?"_

He sighed, but was internally glad he was at least able to see her. It might not be the romantic or intimate reunion he wanted, but he could likely get a kiss from her. That and sitting in the conference room of the police station was boring enough. _"Sure. Beats the hell out of watching these dogs sniff out the raw meat."_ he replied.

" _Thanks! I am in my office now_ " she replied finally before he turned off his phone, slipping the device back into his pocket and standing from his seat. He spun the chair around to face the same direction as the ones beside it before making his way out the room and into the main lobby. He paced calmly passed the numerous staff and officers, making small greetings between those that saw him until he got to the elevators. After hitting the button to summon the metal box and waiting for the doors to part, he took the elevator up to the fifth floor of the building, where he knew the sheriff and deputy's office were located. When the floor came he walked briskly in the direction of the offices, noticing the significant lack of policemen and women in the halls.

Jayce opened the door to the officer's department, seeing it void of life or lighting save the few lights around the room to keep the place visible and the windows across the room.

"Cait? You here?" he called out. He received no answer immediately, but proceeded to her office anyway. He noticed the door ajar slightly, but the room dark on the inside. He narrowed his brow in suspicion, bracing himself for something sudden to occur should he open the door. Grabbing the handle and pushing the frame slowly, he could only hear the silent creaking of the door when he entered, his vision catching very little in the small space. "Caitlyn?"

still no response. Jayce was alarmed at the lack of answer from the girl presumed by her mention to be within this room, but finding it both open, dark and void of her presence. He stepped deeper into the office, releasing his hand from the door knob and moving to the desk, seeing her chair moved in front of it from before. It was at the moment of him touching the chair's back rest that the door to the office closed, the dim illumination of the lights outside fading from him. He was prepared to either fight or flee should he need it, but was met with the blinding illumination of the office as the light was switched on.

"You took your sweet time getting here." a familiar accent called out. Jayce opened his eyes from the glare shift of the lighting to see the Sheriff leaning her back against the door frame and her hand on the switch to the room's lights. He sighed lightly as he relaxed himself from alert.

"you know you could have just answered me when I called for you instead of playing the sneaky game." he stated, tucking his hands into his jacket pocket and pulling out his phone.

"But how would I know it's you? Office isn't supposed to have people in until after the conference." Caitlyn replied. Jayce shrugged, but noticed something off about the marksman's demeanor. She seemed to be flustered slightly, her expression having the smallest hints of mischief and wile he'd normally expect someone much more devious to hold.

"Then it begs the question of why we are in here if this place is off limits for a while?" Jayce retorted.

"I wanted to see you privately for a second. And since I needed your assistance with this, I figured it's be best to hit two birds." she answered.

"And what is _this_ that I am helping you with?" he asked. It was then that he heard the playful and alluring giggle rumble from her, his caution welling within him. Before he could react or comprehend it, Caitlyn nearly leapt forward at him, jumping into his arms and shoving him back to fall on her chair. The Defender exclaimed in surprise for a second before his breathing and voice was muffled by the ravenous press of Caitlyn's lips on his. He cocked his eyebrow at her, but merely melded with the kiss in seconds, turning it into a heady make out with her straddling his hips and him holding her by the sides.

The sheriff pulled herself from his lips, glaring down lustfully. "Good to see you too..." Jayce stated lowly. "Am I getting more pictures before we head out?"

"Pictures...funny." Caitlyn returned before pressing her body into his further, moving her lips to his ear and releasing a hungry exhale. "You're going to be getting, _and giving_ , more than pictures, love."

"What happened to no time, no place?" he retorted.

"We're in a quiet place, and we have until the mayor shows in time." she remarked. Jayce could only smirk as Caitlyn leaned away from him, her fingers lightly digging into his chest as she clawed down to his abdomen.

"Touche." he concluded before reaching up and pulling th sheriff by the back of the neck back down to him, locking his lips greedily to hers once more. They refused to resist the temptation the other oozed from their body, their lips parting without much effort or relent to swirl their tongues in a sultry dance. Jayce's free hand roamed down from Caitlyn's side to her rear, before he snuck his fingers under the skirt to grab and molest her ass. The hand that hooked around the back of her neck moved to her open collar, slipping the tip of his finger behind the frill of her top, tugging the rim down in attempt to pull the fabric and expose her breast. She stopped him abruptly and pulled his arms from their spots, leaving them together above his head.

Jayce wanted to protest her reluctance to his stripping of her clothes, but was stunned when the familiar sound of clicking sounded over their kiss. Caitlyn broke their lock again, a thin line of saliva trailing from their tongues before she bit down on her lip and winked at him. Jayce went to grab her again, but found his hands restrained above the chair suddenly. He looked up to see his wrists handcuffed behind the top of the backrest to the chair.

"Comfy, love?" she purred, playing with the collar of his jacket teasingly.

"Handcuffs. Kinky. Didn't think you'd go this far." he replied.

"You'd think I would pass this chance up? I have had to deal with annoying press, incompetent executives, and a lunatic with a rocket launcher for the last month. With **no** form of relief save an overactive partner and a cup of tea every night," she explained, seating herself onto his lap. "No. you are lucky I haven't ripped your favorite jacket to shreds already, love. I am going to enjoy this."

With that the Sheriff peeled herself from the defender, taking her iconic top hat off and tossing it instinctively to the coat stand besides the door, the hook for the head wear catching the hat with practiced ease. Caitlyn bit down on her lip as she slowly stepped away from the defender, an enticing sway of her hips drawing his eyes in to her lower body like a volunteer to a hypnotism. Spinning around to face the male with her lip in her teeth, she began a small show, running her hands over her curvaceous body from her chest to her legs, bending over and displaying her bountiful cleavage to him as she rested her hands to her knees. With a light wiggle of her top half she accentuated the allure of her covered chest, her eyes lidded as she eyed the slowly tenting trousers he wore. Jayce smirked and whistled as he drank the tantalizing image of the sexy cop before him watching on in anticipation as she performed his favorite thing she knew to get him riled up.

The sheriff giggled sultrily as she hear his approving whistle, licking her lips as she moved her hands back up to her top, hooking her fingers over the rim of her dress while strutting back towards him. "Like what you see?" she cooed, teasing pulling her top down to expose her breasts and raising her skirt to show her bare thigh.

"Can I see more if I answer right?" he returned.

"If you're a good boy, maybe." she answered, kicking her legs to the sides over his lap again and seating herself on him. "If we have time? Depends."

"And if I am not?" he added, knowing how the script played out from past experience. It had been a while since they were intimate like this, no doubt. But just as Caitlyn knew he loved a good striptease and her lovely assets, he knew she loved the idea of good gone bad. And he knew exactly how to please, starting with breaking the plastic cuffs she locked his arms in and slamming his hands into her butt, earning a pleased yelp from her.

"Are you a bad boy?" she cooed, tugging her top down finally and exposing her breasts to the air and his eyes. Jayce merely smirked before dipping himself into her lips once again, roughly invading her mouth with his tongue and asserting dominance with hers. Caitlyn moaned headily as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, immediately turned on from the aggressiveness of the male before her. The fresh smell of his cologne was suffocating her in all the best ways, tendrils of arousal spurring her deeply.

Jayce broke the kiss abruptly, earning a light whine from the sheriff. "Does that answer your question sheriff?" he breathed, moving his lips down to her jaw and collar and peppering her skin in kisses and licks. Caitlyn began to pant lightly at the alluring touch of the defender, biting down on her lip again and hissing as the pinpricks of excitement washed over her.

"I'm more worried...about the second question, Mr. Defender." she cooed, a moan escaping her as she felt his large left hand rise from her rear to firmly squeeze her breast. Jayce hummed as he released his hold on her ass completely, using his now freed hand to unbuckle his belt and pull the trousers down to expose his erection. He raised himself from her collar and eyed the sheriff dangerously.

"Then let's cut to the chase." he concluded, slipping a finger under her moist panties and sliding it to the side before abruptly impaling himself into her waiting core. Caitlyn moaned out as she felt the long awaited sensation of being filled from the defender, not hesitating a second to drop herself on the rest of his length and bouncing fervently atop him.

"Oh...oh f-fuck…! Oh gods...s-so long…!" she breathed as she steadily rode the Defender in her desk chair, her legs bending in to sit atop his lap as well. Jayce held Caitlyn by the sides keeping her balanced and bouncing on him in even pacing as to hurry their engagement. They had very little time to enjoy themselves, so as much as he loved how sexy it was to fuck the willing and eager sheriff in her office, he needed to make this quick.

The two of them were a duet of moans and please as they moved, Jayce burying himself in between Caitlyn's breasts and running a hungry tongue over her skin and nipples, while Caitlyn cried out each time his cock punched the entrance to her womb. There was little mistaking it for her that being fucked raw was the ultimate relief to the daily troubles she endured, and there was very few people as endowed, handsome and vigorous as the Defender whom she could substitute to provide. So in this moment she would relish every feel of fullness and bliss he gave her when she dropped onto him, and savor the stimulation of her supple and sensitive teats being devoured. She wanted him so badly to do more, to bend her over the table and eat her pussy like it was his last meal, to stuff her mouth with the girthy tool he hid under his dress pants that gave her the sweet addictive cream. She wanted to ruthlessly fuck him into the floor and vice versa, but knew that they were on a time limit. And it was that damned time limit that had most of her moans of euphoria substituted as groans of irritation.

"F-fuck me…! Harder! I'm gonna cum…!" she mewled, throwing her head back in bliss. Jayce smiled, before pulling her off his cock quickly and denying her release. She was fully prepared in that very second to put a fifty caliber bullet into his head, looking down at him with a disheveled and angry glare that he would stop. She didn't expect him to pick her up suddenly and nearly slam her into the open part of her desk, her chest squishing into the polished wood surface. He silenced her protests immediately as he held her by the neck to the surface and began fucking her from behind, hiking her skirt up and revealing the sexy black lingerie she wore underneath.

As Jayce relentlessly plowed into the wanting pussy of the sheriff, he grabbed her arms and bent them behind her back, holding her by the forearm like a handle, ensuring the best access into her honeypot with his thrusts. He slowed himself down from the rapid pace to prevent either of them from finishing to fast and retain energy for the press conference. He wanted to make their quick session end in satisfaction, not exhaustion, and it wouldn't bode well to return to the main conference room out of breath suddenly with his dick still hard as a rock under his pants.

"S-shit, Cait…as tight as ever, huh?" he called, hissing as he felt her nearly squeeze his dick off with her suction. "You always said..mmm… you didn't like me smacking your fine ass casually. Maybe you don't want to get hot and fuck right then and there?"

"S-shut up! Just keep moving!" she ordered. Jayce was happy to oblige her demand, releasing his hold on her arms with one hand and sending a strong palm into her bare ass. "Oh f-fuck yes! Ooh!"

 _Guess that answers that question._ He internally mused as he sent another palm into her asscheek, earning more cries of elation. The onslaught of his hand and his cock pushed the sheriff over the edge, a long wail of rapture escaping her shamelessly. Her eyes rolled back into her head in glee as she bit down on her lip once more with an erotic smile stretching on her face.

"You came pretty hard, babe. Maybe we should get together for lunch more and do this instead of eating?" Jayce breathed as he released his hold on Caitlyn's arms. The Sheriff had never moved so fast to spin around and coil her legs on his waist, pulling him into a frenzied and ravenous lock of tongues. She nearly growled with her moans in his lips, her teeth catching his lip strongly as she pulled him down to press on her from above.

"Keep going. I'm not done with you." she hissed. Jayce cocked an eyebrow at the sudden insatiable demeanor of the sheriff.

"What happened to the conference?"

"Do I look like I give a shit about that conference?" she said suddenly, surprising Jayce at the blunt and unhinged reply. If there was anything he could teach others about with Caitlyn, is to never piss her off or deny her something. And in order to avoid her wrath from doing both, the defender nodded fervently before directing himself to her pussy once more and invading her walls. "G-good boy! Oh fuck!"

the two wailed and wheezed as Jayce assaulted Caitlyn from below, being in the custody of her coiled legs around his waist. He could admit that the sudden sinful flip she had to the short intimacy was down right sexy, and if it meant more moments of him sheathing his dick into her during their spare time, espeecially with her nearly predatory enthusiasm, he'd be glad to oblige to her call

within minutes, the Defender could feel his own orgasm well within him, and as hot as it would be to fill the avid pussy of the sheriff with cum, he doubted that she'd be as enthusiastic if any accidents were to occur after the fact, or a nine month to eighteen year consequence were to be made. _One step at a time, guy. Nice quickie today, hot honeymoon maybe, father child event later._ He settled, before pulling himself out of the sheriff and jerking himself to finish. Jayce moaned out loud, throwing his head back as he shot rope after rope of pent up arousal across the navel and body of Caitlyn. She hummed huskily as the burn of his spunk landing on her bare skin and her clothes elicited another smaller orgasm to roll through her.

As Jayce finished, ebbing the last of his seed out his softening dick onto the smooth creamy skin of the marksman, Caitlyn giggled sultrily before sliding forward off the desk and onto her knees, before sticking her tongue out and capturing the sensitive head, sucking the contents in his shaft out slowly. Jayce could only groan as the moist orifice that was Caitlyn's mouth cleaned the collective fluids on his organ.

"H-hot damn...definitely need to do that more often..." he breathed, spinning the chair nearby around and dropping onto the seat in exhaustion. Caitlyn collected the seed that covered her navel and tantalizingly licked the semen covered digit, sucking on her finger alluringly.

"Then care to have dinner with me tonight? i'm always open to a little...home cooked meal with a nice dessert." she purred. Jayce chuckled weakly.

"Is the dessert me or you?"

"Depends on the time and if you are a naughty boy~"

suddenly the sound of the knob to the office turning caught their ears, and both looked to the door with shocked and panicked eyes, forgetting completely to lock the door.

"Hey cupcake, you here? I saw the light on and the door open so I-" the pink haired deputy called, opening the door with a box of donuts in one hand. She took a step inside and immediately stopped, seeing the sheriff on her knees on the floor and the defender seated in her chair with his pants down to his knees, the smell and obvious implication of questionable activity coating Caitlyn's legs and lips. Vi lost her grip on the box of confections and went wide eyed, the clues pulling themselves together in her thoughts like magnets. There was a tense pause that sat for a few seconds between the three as both shocked and blank gazes shifted between each other.

"Uh…I...can explain?" Jayce trailed out. The only reaction he received was the devilish smirk of the enforcer as she dug her teeth into the donut she still had in her other hand.

"No need. I know now that cupcake really likes the _glaze_ over the _filling_." she teased. Caitlyn slammed her hand into her face in agony at the blatant sex joke.

"...son of a-"


End file.
